


The Lonely Wolf

by tigereyes45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Benjen is practicing his strokes as instructed by his father. Only his practice continues to be interrupted. First by his thoughts, and then by his sister.Pre-Robert's rebellion. P.S. Just a little short story I did for Benjen Stark. I would love to find out more of his past.





	The Lonely Wolf

It was a warm summer day. Very warm compared to the winter’s cold that he had felt during the last winter that had come to the North. Benjen was a young lad practicing his strokes. His older brothers were gone. Father had sent them off to be wards for other lords and if the stories Lyanna would tell him were true then he would be sent off too. Honestly there were times when he was jealous of his brothers. They got to leave and see sights he will never bare witness too.

It was only when he landed face first in mud that he took notice of another’s presence. The laugh gave away who it was immediately. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not heard her approach.

“Lyanna!” Benjen shouts only pretending to be mad as he shakes bits of mud from his hair. A few specks land on Lyanna’s face and he snickers at her.

“You should be careful Benjen. If you stay dazed too long, father will notice.” She warns lightly.

“It’ll only mean that I am to practice longer.” Benjen shoots back.

“Dreaming of far off places again, little brother?” Lyanna perches herself on top of a fence separating the horses from the practice field.

“No.” He lies, pouting. The fact that she had known exactly what had been on his mind was disappointing. Was he really so easy to read.

“Relax Benjen. You’ll get your chance to go off far away soon, and then you’ll look back and miss the snows of winterfell. The way the cool air chills you in an oddly comforting feeling throughout the night. Reminding you how alive you are. The way the castle walls look in early morning, and all the faces you may never see again.” Lyanna says almost remorsefully.

A fear fills him. Lyanna didn’t mean to leave him too, did she? “Lyanna? Are you going to go away too?” He asks worry, and doubt filling him. She was his only sibling who stayed here with him. The others had left but Lyanna, she had stayed. Lyanna was the one who sang story to him in the nights he could not catch sleep. She was the one who would practice with him when father wasn’t looking. The one who challenged him to races on the horses. She always fun, but it was still nice. Sharing moments with his older sibling.

“Only when I marry.” Lyanna says with an strange tint in her voice. “When that day comes I shall have no choice but to leave. When that day comes I shall make sure to take a banquet of winter roses with me and have them planted wherever I end up. That way the North and winterfell shall never be far from me.”

Benjen looks down at his sword sadly. He understood the duty of all the children of the brave Rickard of the North. Yet he did not wish to lose his blood. Yes one day, they would all be expected to either marry, or become soldiers. To serve the will of men. When that day came Brandon would become the new warden of the north, and he as well as Eddard and Lyanna would have to leave. For there only has to be one Stark always in winterfell. A truth that felt more like a sentence every day. Being the youngest he was often that Stark. Always stuck, never allowed to leave. Forever remaining while everyone else got to ride off. Until the day would come and he would no longer be needed. He loved his family, but he wished he could be greater than just the third son.

“Don’t look so sad Benjy. It’ll be alright. That won’t be for many years. So until then I can continue to save you from father’s eyes and defeat you in riding.” Lyanna teases aiming to cheer up her little brother.

“That’s no fair Lyanna. Everyone knows you’re the best at riding.” Benjen whines.

“I’m not the best.” She corrects. “Just the best in the North.”

“Yeah right.” Benjen retorts crossing his arms.

“Care for a ride then? Mother won’t mind if I ask her. Father always listens to mother’s words.” She offers him a break from the dull practice. One he is happy to take.

He saddles the horses as she goes to speak with their mother. He was quick with his actions eager to leave the plain court. Swinging at a dummy all day was nowhere near as fun as practicing with Eddard and Brandon. Benjen pats his horse as it whines.

“Shh, boy. It’s alright.” He promises the horse as he tightens the saddle into place. He finishes Lyanna’s and waits for her on a bundle of hay. A light snow was beginning to fall. He silently prays it is not the beginnings of another winter as flecks land on his face.

Lyanna was right. One day she too will be gone, and Benjen fears he will be the only Stark here on that day. The last Stark, always at home. Always the lone wolf. He looks up to see the moon was beginning to rise even with the sun still shining bright. In the distant he hears a howl, and Lyanna runs back into sight.

“Ready?” She pulls him off of the hay.

“Mother said we could?”

“Hop on Benjy.” Lyanna tells him as she jumps onto her horse. She had purposefully not answered his question, but Benjen knew his sister well. He laughs, knowing she had not even asked. Later they would be in trouble. Father’s face red as he lectures and mother shakes her head disapprovingly, but at least Lyanna would be there with him.


End file.
